


The Cracked Door

by Evlyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evlyn/pseuds/Evlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of a celebratory camping trip, Hermione stumbles upon something which she can't tear her eyes from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Cracked Door

It was a cool breezy night in June at the Burrow. The whole house was packed to the brim with recently graduated Hogwarts students, and of course the entire Weasley family. Hermione, Luna and Ginny were sharing Ginny’s room while Neville, Harry and Ron were up in Ron’s room under the attic. Bill, Charlie and Percy were home too. Everyone was camping out at the Burrow just for the night and then heading out early for a camping trip in the field by the Burrow. 

Hermione had just gone downstairs to get her sweater from her overnight bag, when she heard a faint odd noise coming from the landing. She crept up the stairs and noticed a flickering light coming from Bill’s room. She knew she shouldn’t, but she peaked past the door, which stood slightly ajar. It was all Hermione needed to see inside the room. She wasn’t sure if Bill was even in there at first; the room was dark apart from three lit candles on the windowpane. Then something shifted out of her eyesight and she realized that someone was there in the room. 

Actually, there were two somebodies in the room. Hermione had to get right up close to the door to see. She had gotten down on her knees, so she wouldn't be seen…just like one of the people in the room. A mane of slivery blonde hair was at waist height, and bobbing on… well she couldn't get a good look but she supposed it was Bill, as it was his room. 

A sudden flame of realization shot through her, but she didn't move away from the door. Instead, Hermione shifted, the carpet on the landing was digging into her knees. She held her breath and her curiosity got the better of her. If she was caught— it would be so embarrassing! What if Neville came down the stairs and caught her… or Ginny? Her heart was hammering but she didn't do anything but watch wide-eyed as the blonde’s head move repetitively around. A hand cupped the back of the girl’s head and Hermione heard a loud, guttural moan, though it was muffled. Then, roughly Bill grabbed the girl up and they moved out of sight again. 

Without really thinking about it, Hermione opened the door a bit further, so she could see past a desk that was blocking her view. 

Bill and Fleur were horizontal on his bed, she without any clothes on. What was Fleur even doing here? Well apart from the obvious— Bill must have snuck her inside because she wasn't supposed to be here. Bill was lying on his back with Fleur over him, her large breasts swinging every time she moved herself on his cock. Fleur was swinging her long, blonde hair back and forth, while she rode him. Bill had his hands on her waist gripping her tightly. 

Hermione’s hand drifted and adjusted the band on her underwear. She was completely mesmerized by the scene before her, and began rubbing herself through her now soaked thong. 

Fleur was moaning quite loudly now, each time she sat back down and threw her hair back she seemed to get louder and more determined. She had her eyes screwed up and Hermione could see a pink flush over the girl’s face, neck and breasts. Hermione was so flustered from seeing a gorgeous woman like Fleur getting off right in front of her, and add in Bill, on whom she’d always harbored a crush, well… Right now all Hermione could think about was getting a cock of her own between her legs… and perhaps Fleur’s pretty pink pout latched to her own. 

She was so entranced by the pair before her. She had never done anything remotely like this before, never had she spied on two people who were so in flagrante, or anything remotely in that ball park. The closest thing to it had been that time she had walked in on Ginny and Dean who had been snogging in the Boy’s Dormitory at Hogwarts. But this was leaps and bounds from that scene. 

A higher, more desperate plea which seemed to come from Fleur, made Hermione look straight into the girl’s eyes. Fleur stilled momentarily, and her eyes flew open and for a split second, Hermione thought that Fleur had spotted her. Through the darkness she thought she saw recognition flicker in Fleur’s eyes, but then Bill sat up and the moment passed. 

Hermione was frozen on the spot for only a couple of heartbeats. Fleur didn't turn around, and Bill wasn’t paying attention to anything but Fleur at the moment. She unstuck her legs from the carpet, grabbed her jumper from the ground and ran back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning they set out from the Burrow, each carrying a slice or two of toast from Mrs. Weasley. Ron and his brothers headed the group out of the Burrow’s property and out through the outskirts of town. In total, it was a four hour walk. They had each packed into their own rucksacks, using the handy undetectable extension charm on them to hold everything from their toothbrushes to their tents. Among the fourteen of them, they had brought four tents. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were once again reprising their Hogwarts roommate days; Hermione, Ginny and Luna were going to share a tent, the older Weasley’s were sharing a tent, and Bill and Fleur were sharing a smaller two-person tent. 

Hermione hadn’t spoken to Bill or Fleur since the other night, nor had she even really looked at the two of them. Every time she thought about what she had done her face grew pink with embarrassment. She still was not even sure if Fleur had caught her, either. It was unnerving. 

Now it was day three of their trip. The tents were pitched. Everybody had gotten a good swim in and unpacked their things. The site was scattered with assorted odds and ends: a couple of pots and pans near a large campfire, some towels and bathing suits left to dry on a makeshift clothing line and pile of racing broomsticks lay poking out of one of the tent flaps. 

It was sometime in the afternoon. The sun was still very much overhead and the warm air and water had made her quite sleepy. Ron and a couple of the other guys had gone off on a hike to the other edge of the pond, and Luna and Ginny and gone off to pick some wildflowers. It was quite still in the campsite, and Hermione just wanted to grab a couple of towels and nap by the water’s edge. 

She had just grabbed her bag and two towels, when she bumped into someone who was coming into her tent. It was Fleur, who was staying with Bill in another tent…not this one. 

Hermione faltered. ‘Oh, hello Fleur.’

Fleur smiled. ‘Hello, Hermione.’

‘What’s up?’ she asked, tying to remain casual. 

Fleur moved into the tent. It was obvious that she had just been swimming as her silvery hair was still wet. She stepped closer to Hermione, leaning on a wooden beam. There was a smile on her face that made Hermione slightly uncomfortable. 

‘Iz there anything you wish to tell me Hermione?’

Hermione flushed. ‘Everyone’s gone, if you’re looking for Luna she’s…’

‘Non, non, non, mon amie. ‘Zer is something else. I theenk you know.’

Fleur stepped closer. 

‘You see, l know zat you were there ze other night.’

Fleur was now right in front of Hermione. The blonde’s eyes took an appraising sweep over Hermione and then she smiled. ‘Oui.’ 

Fleur leaned in and gave Hermione a light kiss on the mouth. It only lasted a couple of seconds but as she pulled back Fleur ran a hand over Hermione’s waist and said, ‘I’ve told Bill, and we want you to come over later and play with us.’ 

Hermione didn't say anything but stand there very pink in the face. Nonetheless, Fleur took this as a assent. 

‘I will be seeing you ce soir.’ And with that, she left the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Hours later, she stood rocking back and forth on her toes like a nervous schoolgirl in front of Bill and Fleur’s tent. Hermione had the familiar jelly feeling in her legs and butterflies and whatnot fluttering around in her stomach. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. She raised her hand, faintly knocked on the wooden post, and entered. 

Coming from the darkness outside, the interior was slightly overwhelming. Bill and Fleur had decorated the entire tent with lit cream colored candles. It seemed as if the tent was alight in a golden glow: about fifty little miniature votives hung unsuspended hovering above their heads and larger candles had been placed on any available surface including the floor. 

The only thing in the room that was candle-less was the bed, where Bill and Fleur were. Fleur was lying down on top of a white duvet, a glass of white wine in her hand. Bill had his back to the wall of the tent, and was giving Fleur a foot massage. Fleur was only wearing her bra and a pair of high waisted lacy underwear and stockings.

When Hermione entered, Fleur perked her head up and smiled. 

‘Bon!’

Hermione lingered at the edge of the tent, taking in her surroundings.

‘Hermione, come sit down.’ 

It was Bill that spoke. His voice was deep and he was staring at her intently. Bill’s   
wavy auburn hair was at it’s usual shoulder length. He wasn't wearing a shirt. That lay on the floor by the bed, with Fleur’s day clothes. Hermione was very aware of his toned arms and shoulders—he was easily the most handsome out of all the Weasley boys. Hermione had harbored a crush for him ever since they had met at the World Cup in her fourth year. 

Fleur motioned her to come over to the bed. Hermione sat down, a bit hesitant. 

‘Would you like a glass?’ Bill asked her casually. 

‘Yes, please.’ 

He reached for his wand, conjured another glass and then handed it over, full of the pale yellow wine. She took a sip. Hermione looked down at her own clothes, feeling out of place again. She was wearing a simple A-line skirt and a thin cotton jumper. Although underneath she was wearing something much sexier. She had spent the day transfiguring her bra and underwear set into something a little more luxurious. She hadn't packed anything remotely lacy, so she had to modify her everyday set. Now they were lacy, and not cotton; pink instead of a sad grey.

Fleur poked Bill with her foot, and Bill took it, resuming the foot massage. 

Hermione took a couple more sips of the wine, which was indeed relaxing her. The twinkly lights of the room continued to glow around her, and she soon forgot about the others, about Ginny and Luna, and indeed anything else. 

Then Fleur spoke. ‘Why don’t you give Hermione a massage?’ Fleur asked Bill. 

Hermione looked up. Bill was staring intently at her, almost questioningly. 

‘I’d love to.’ Bill said. 

Hermione nodded, and scooted off the bed. She set her wine glass down on the ground, then she quickly threw off her cotton sweater, and stepped out of her skirt. With a hammering heart, she looked at Bill, who was smiling at her with a lustful look in his eyes. 

Hermione lay down on the bed on her back, right next to Fleur. 

‘Just relax’ he said. Bill moved over and took her foot in his hand, just like he had done with Fleur. 

She felt a shock go through her, and felt herself blush as Bill moved his hands on her calf, slowly working the tension out of her muscles. As Bill moved to her other leg, she felt herself truly begin to unwind. 

Fleur moved over and began playing with her hair, and Hermione was losing her concentration. Bill was working his hands closer and closer to Hermione’s center, she felt her breath quicken. Bill leaned over and placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh. Hermione closed her eyes, and Bill worked his way up her inner thigh, pausing only momentarily at her center. Hermione opened her eyes— Bill was staring at her obviously waiting for her assent. She was so overcome with desire, she had never felt like this before, even with Ron. 

Hermione lifted herself up on her elbows and threw her arms lightly around him, kissing him deeply on the mouth. She teased his mouth open and gently sucked on his tongue. She felt him give a guttural moan and gently pushed her back on the bed, moving between her legs. He continued kissing her, but moved down her neck, between her breasts, and over her flat stomach to her core. He pushed her pink lace away and kissed her right over her center. Hermione gasped out loud, and scrunching the duvet cover in her hand. 

It was clear that Bill was an expert at this. In no time Hermione was moaning and clutching Bill’s hair as he ran his tongue over her clit. It didn't take long for Hermione to let go. She opened her eyes as she came down and saw him looking smugly at her. Hermione sat up and removed her wet panties, as Fleur, unable to be ignored any longer, set to work undoing Bill’s trousers. 

Hermione watched as she saw, yet again, Fleur pleasure her man. This time they were horizontal on the bed, and Fleur’ silvery blonde hair cascaded down her back, almost mermaid like. She licked and sucked, bestowed feathery kisses along him blew lightly on the tip. Hermione leaned over and began kissing him hungrily. He was a wonderful kisser and Hermione was ready for more. She could tell a minute later that Bill had finally come when he stilled and let out a guttural moan. And although Bill was still lying down, clearly spent, Fleur still had a feline, hungry look in her eyes.

Hermione pulled back and sat up. Next thing, Fleur was on her and they were kissing heatedly, both bras lay forgotten on the bed. Fleur tasted wonderful, like vanilla and roses. Hermione moaned as Fleur began grinding herself along hermione’s thigh, edging closer to her center. She ran her hand through Fleur’s long blonde locks and moved with her, making the blonde gasp. Hermione could sense Bill watching them and decided to give him a little show. 

She lightly bit Fleur on her bottom lip, and kissed her harder. Fleur mewled in response and nimbly climbed onto Hermione, so that she was straddling her. Fleur had perfectly sized breasts and rosy pink nipples that were waiting to be sucked on. Hermione took one in her mouth and flicked her tongue over the end of Fleur’s taut nipple. Fleur grabbed her and continue to grind herself on the other girl. Fleur’s look of determination was mesmerizing. She threw herself back and forth, as Hermione coaxed her to her end. 

Then, Hermione grabbed Fleur roughly up, and slipped her finger into Fleur’s hot channel, and began rubbing her clot with her palm. Fleur moaned louder, quaked, and Hermione felt Fleur contract around her fingers. She withdrew herself from Fleur and noticed that Bill was ready once again. He was running his hand up and down her waist. 

It seemed as though he was ready even if Fleur was finally finished. Hermione climbed on top of him and whispered into his ear, 

‘Mmmh Bill, I’ve always wanted to ride your cock.’ 

Bill groaned and Hermione began to rock back and forth on his cock. It was a good thing that they had put a silencing charm on the tent, because Hermione would have woken the whole campsite. Hermione threw her head back and dug her nails into Bill’s skin, as Bill met her thrusts. Bill flipped her over and began thrusting wildly, and Hermione didn't last long after that, and he came, moments after she did. 

In the afterglow, Hermione and Fleur settled around Bill and they all soon fell asleep.


End file.
